There And Back Again
by bucktooth22
Summary: I finished reading The Hobbit and I was having a lot of feelings so I wrote this. It's basically a real world AU version of the Hobbit. THILBO BAGGENSHIELD (and a tiny bit of Kili x Fili if you squint really hard)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit

Bilbo wasn't exactly new to the whole job hunting thing. He'd spent a long time dealing with pink slips and job hunting. He didn't exactly know why, he'd been fired for various reasons, most of which he had no control over. But he didn't like to dwell, instead turning his mind to the hunt. He'd applied for a lot of jobs but when he saw the add, it was like something in him clicked and he knew. It was a small add, and a blunt one, not offering very much information. Bilbo blindly applied, not searching for more information on the job, instead just forging ahead blindly. They were his first call back from the countless job applications he'd put in over the weekend and he'd scheduled an interview for Monday. He thought maybe his luck was finally picking up. He didn't exactly want for money, he was financially well off, his lack of current income not being something to stress over, having the stable and sturdy cushion to fall back upon, it was the need for something to do.

When the time for the interview came, he stepped into the room and was suddenly feeling nervous and a bit insecure. What if that click meant this was the job, and he blew it? But then the older man in the fancy chair behind the fancy desk spun around and his quizzical white hair and kind face put Bilbo at ease. "Bilbo Baggins I presume?" The man said standing and offering his hand. Bilbo shook it before taking a seat.

"Yes, I'm pleased to meet you." Bilbo responded.

"My name's Balin. Are you prepared to start the interview?" He asked, sitting back in his chair and shuffling a few papers on the desk before him.

"Yes." Bilbo answered decisively. He knew the customary questions asked during these kinds of things and used the few hints Balin dropped to gain some idea on the job he'd applied for. It was a family owned and run company that owned a crop of mines. They were looking for someone to serve as secretary to one of the heads of the family while he took care of his assigned forge and the largest of the mines. By the end of the interview Bilbo was sure he'd done well and knew the job was something he could do, he'd been secretary to many a high ranking boss before. Balin stood, smiling and offered his hand once more.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Baggins, and I think this will be a perfect fit for you." He said smiling before his face became suddenly very serious and he used their connected hands to pull Bilbo into precariously leaning across the desk. "He's stubborn as a mule and rather rude." Balin whispered conspiratorially before releasing him. Bilbo smiled weakly before hurrying from the room. When he got home he debated resigning his application but steeled himself, remembering the click as he poured himself a nice cup of tea before sitting down to research the company.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit

When Bilbo finally got called back, two days later, about the job he was informed a car would be arriving to pick him up. Bilbo wondered if this would become habit and hoped it certainly would not. He packed what he figured he may need in a briefcase before waiting by the door. He didn't have to wait long, his patience still easily intact as he slid into the luxurious car. Two large men were in the front seats and an even larger man was in the back seat. They were about average in size but Bilbo was a very small and slight creature. He kept his eyes down, nervously until the front seat passenger turned around in his seat.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit

"I'm Kili. That's Fili my brother." The man said flicking a thumb at the driver. Kili had shaggy dark hair that contrasted his brothers blond locks only in color. "Our uncle's your new boss." Kili said nodding at the man next to Bilbo.

"It's a pleasure." Bilbo said smiling kindly at the trio.

"Uncle Thorin? Aren't you going to say hi?" Fili asked in a teasing tone. Thorin was his name, Bilbo mused. Well, _Thorin,_ had a short pony tail of hair that matched Kili's in color and he seemed to be a dark brooding man. Thorin huffed in response to Fili's teasing and the two fell silent. Kili though, kept up a constant stream of chatter and babble, allowing occasional short answers from Bilbo. When the car finally stopped, the three got out and Bilbo realized they were at an airport.

"No one told me we'd be going on a plane." Bilbo hissed at Kili anxiously.

"We're just flying there for the day." Kili replied, his laughter adding a light tease to his words.

"Forget your undies?" Fili teased, laughing with his brother.

"Indeed I did." Bilbo replied. He supposed it wasn't the right time to tell them them he'd, A) never been on a plane and B) he was more than a little terrified of flying. He sucked in a deep breath before trailing after the three men who seemed to part the crowds like royalty. They went to a more private and secluded part of the chaotic airport for people with private planes and jets before their small group joined with a larger group. There was much hugging and shoulder slapping before they settled down and Balin came over to talk to the rather frightened Bilbo.

"So, has he spoken to you yet?" Balin asked, eyeing Thorin carefully.

"No. And you didn't tell me much of anything about this job." Bilbo hissed. He knew getting into it with a boss wasn't exactly the best way to start a job but he would have liked some, if any warning. Balin laughed.

"The plane appears to be ready." Balin said, diverting Bilbo's attention from his fear of this new job to the large brown and gold plane approaching. "Her name's Eagle." Balin whispered before the crowd was swept up into the craft that seemed to be made for the rich. Bilbo felt very out of place as he found a seat among the family of rich people. He made sure it gave him a good vantage point of Thorin, not having let the man out of his sight. Bilbo's fingers gripped the armrests as the plane began takeoff.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit

Bilbo spent most of the day getting Thorin coffee and taking notes on things, all while trying to be oblivious to Fili and Kili. The two mischievous brothers, when they weren't pulling his hair or mocking him to his face, they were eyeing him from afar while whispering and sniggering. The plane ride home was no less grueling and the car ride after that was spend reviewing his notes, making sure he had a good understanding, both of what he was expected to do and of the mines. As they pulled to a stop outside his house he looked between the three and he knew why he felt the click. This was very probably where he was going to click; there would be his people, his friends. He smiled and shook Fili and Kili's hands before, lastly turning to Thorin.

"Despite my fear of flying, I had a wonderful day. Thank you very much for this opportunity and I hope, in the coming time we will both prosper from working together." Bilbo said smiling. Thorin hadn't even made eye contact with him, the whole time. Bilbo would have offered his hand if he'd thought there was any hope that the advance would be replied to. Instead he made a curt and awkward bow before hurrying inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit

Bilbo had been waiting to get another call, telling him when and where but after an entire empty day, he was growing anxious. At last, he received a call from none other than Thorin himself. "It has come to my attention that I may have seemed rude the other day. I shall admit that, at first, I thought a secretary would be a burden placed upon me by the misguided thought of necessity my family has towards me. That turned out quite incorrect and I not only wish to apologize, but also to thank you for not reciprocating my bad attitude towards me." Thorin seemed to have a very elaborate and elegant way of speaking, and Bilbo found it quite interesting. "In conclusion I wish to invite you to dinner this evening."

"It would be my pleasure and my honor to accompany you to dinner." Bilbo smiled into the phone. He knew, with Thorin, it would be a purely work related meal but, it was a meal with a handsome, if not grumpy, guy and he was excited.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit

When the time Thorin had promised to pick him up rolled around, Bilbo began to get anxious. And as the time passed, he began to get annoyed. And after a few hours of sitting by the door, jumping at every car that drove by, he decided to give up and began to change from his formal attire to something more comfortable. Just as he finished undressing there came a knock at the door. Bilbo cursed quietly and began pulling his pants back on, before hurrying to the door. He wrenched it open, preparing a scolding for Thorin's untimely arrival. Only, instead of Thorin at the door, there was Kili. His expression was strained and nervous. "You were wearing that to take uncle out on a date?" Kili tried to sound light but his words were soaked with worry.

"I was dressed but he was so late I figured he'd stood me up." Bilbo huffed.

"My uncle?" Kili seemed to take that as a personal offence, insult overtaking the worry painted face.

"Would you like to come in?" Bilbo asked.

"Actually I would." Kili said pushing his way inside and dropping the paper he'd been clutching into Bilbo's hands. He quickly shed his coat and before Bilbo knew what was happening, Fili had dragged Thorin's slumped body inside too. The trio flopped down on his couch before the brothers looked at Bilbo expectantly.

"Do you want anything?" Bilbo asked looking forlornly at his kitchen.

"I'd simply _love_ some beer." Fili said smiling as Thorin's unconscious head rested heavily on his shoulder.

"And I wouldn't say no to one either." Kili said flashing a smile.

"Should I get him ice or something?" Bilbo asked as he looked at Thorin, noting the blood dripping from him onto the couch.

"Oh yeah sure." Fili nodded as if Thorin's lifeless form was an afterthought. Bilbo nodded as he went to his kitchen to fetch their orders. Upon his return, and with cool beers in their hands, the brothers decided it would be a good time for them to leave.

"Uncle Thorin won't be a bother. Just let him lay there. He shouldn't wake till morning." Kili said smiling as he and his brother headed to the door.

"Are you sure he'll be okay?" Bilbo asked looking at the bruised and bloody body taking up his couch. Thorin had fallen over when Fili left and, Bilbo had to admit, it did not look very comfortable.

"He'll be fine!" Kili assured Bilbo before taking Fili's hand and dragging his brother away.

"Oh…okay." Bilbo said after the door had shut behind the brothers, leaving him alone with Thorin. His eyes shifted nervously to Thorin. He let out a heavy sigh before he began scuttling about the house.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit

When Bilbo woke, he was a bit sore sleeping on the couch had never been one of his favorite places to crash. His couch however, was very comfortable and he'd fallen asleep before on it. He stumbled into the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water. He looked up, having nearly forgotten of Thorin's presence as the man shuffled down the stairs. "Where are my clothes?" Thorin demanded.

"Oh yeah!" Bilbo snapped his fingers as he hurried from the room, leaving Thorin standing confused on the stairs. When he came back, he was carrying Thorin's clothes that he'd apparently washed for him. "I think I got all the blood stains out." Bilbo said holding them out for Thorin before returning to his glass of water.

"Thank you." Thorin said awkwardly before turning to shuffle back to the bedroom. When he re-emerged, this time dressed in more than boxers and a blanket, he seemed somehow more ruffled. "Did you undress me?" Thorin asked, his tone of voice adding a harsh accusing lilt to the words.

"I did only to wash your clothes and to patch up those nasty bumps and bruises you got." Bilbo said. "Breakfast?" He offered as he poured himself a cup of coffee. Thorin nodded and was rewarded with his own cup of coffee as Bilbo set about preparing breakfast.

"And did my nephews drop me off here last night?" Thorin asked. Bilbo nodded, his thoughts flitting to the papers Kili had passed him during the nights confusion. They had turned out to be Bilbo's resume, his short stint in the doctor's office as a clerk circled in red ink.

"They did. I presume to get you helped medically without any fuss." Bilbo said casually. Thorin was silent for a long time so Bilbo took up the conversation. "It is my understanding that the wounds you suffered were from a fight, a scuffle, a skirmish. Are you going to tell me what happened?" He asked, not expecting an answer.

"I was approached by a man who wanted to buy my mine. The number he offered me was insulting to say the least, he might as well have tried to steal it from me. When I declined he threw a punch." Thorin shrugged. "You should see how he's fairing. Not that any of this was your business." Thorin added.

"Actually it is my business. I took care of you, not to mention that you were _supposed _to be taking me out to dinner." Bilbo huffed. He was going to add something about not receiving any thanks but thought that might be pushing it a bit much. When breakfast was ready Bilbo and Thorin ate in silence until Kili and Fili arrived to take their uncle home, insisting that Bilbo come along for reasons they would not divulge.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit

When they arrived at the airport, Bilbo was, oddly, not surprised, although he was still petrified. This time it was just the four of them and Thorin seemed to be watching Bilbo out of the corner of his eye. When they finally boarded the plane and it had taken off Kili and Fili went to check the drinks. Thorin's eyes landed on Bilbo and he was scowling. It was scary, but did not overtake Bilbo's fear of flight. "You have been acting odd." Thorin said, eyes narrowing into a sharp glare.

"Don't frighten him uncle!" Kili called from behind a curtain that blocked the store of refreshments from the sitting area.

"Are you spying on us?" He hissed quietly. Bilbo stood up and huffed, clearly very put out.

"Thorin you are simply horrid! I took care of you without pressing for information on what happened. I have done my job exemplary and put up with your family's oddities. I even stayed silent about my fear of flying so as not to bother you! And this is the thanks I get?" Bilbo was seething. "Some boss." He hissed.

"Uncle!" Fili chide as he and his brother returned.

"Insulting our cute little secretary." Kili said putting a hand on top of Bilbo's head.

"You've upset the delicate internal balance of our pet." Fili frowned at his uncle.

"Poor Bilbo." Purred Kili as he yanked an unsuspecting Bilbo into a bear hug. When he released him Fili snatched him up.

"Yes. Poor little Bilbo." He said soothingly.

"Your turn uncle." Kili said as they held Bilbo in place, standing before Thorin. Bilbo seemed unhappy but, oddly, less angry.

"Do as we did." Fili nodded. Thorin sighed heavily before awkwardly indulging his nephews. He slowly and warily curled his arms around Bilbo giving him a light squeeze before releasing him.

"What just happened?" Bilbo asked. He felt like a play thing that Fili and Kili had just used for entertainment, a children's toy.

"Now uncle, tell Bilbo what happened last night." Kili said as he and his brother took their seats.

"He knows." Thorin said.

"But does he know who it was?" Fili asked.

"Smaug." Thorin tried to sound nonchalant.

"Who is…" Kili prodded.

"He is rumored to be the arsonist that murdered my grandfather and put my father in a coma before he too died." Thorin said, his voice even and calm.

"That's horrible!" Bilbo blurted. He felt the need to give Thorin another hug. "But now that he attacked you, you can have him arrested. Right?" Bilbo asked.

"Ask him where we're headed." Fili said, seeming off topic.

"Where're we headed?" Bilbo asked hesitantly.

"The long flight from your little country of Shire to my country, and to my mountain." Thorin said.

"Uncle's running away." Kili said frowning at his uncle.

"I'm sure he's just preparing himself. No need to get into silly fights when one's injured." Bilbo said trying to defend Thorin.

"It was not _silly_!" Snarled Thorin. "I was insulted."

"And he threw the first punch." Kili added.

"Uncle is right for once." Fili nodded the rest of the flight was filled with Fili and Kili chatting while the other two remained silent.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit

Upon their arrival, they were taken swiftly to the hotel they'd be staying at. Kili and Fili were in one car being driven by a thin wiry man while Thorin and Bilbo were being driven by a big burly man. "I apologize." Thorin said.

"What?" Bilbo was caught off guard.

"I am sorry for insulting you. You have been nothing but good to my nephews and I." he bowed his head.

"I accept your apology." Bilbo said graciously.

"Might we reschedule our dinner?" Thorin asked as the car pulled to a stop.

"Because the first one went so well?" Bilbo teased lightly but Thorin seemed to be horribly shamed by the comment. "Yes." Bilbo righted his apparent wrong. "We can certainly reschedule our dinner." Bilbo smiled warmly as they got out of the car, joining the brothers who were waiting for them in the lobby.

"Did you two kiss?" Kili practically squealed in amusement.

"You two look positively shamed." Fili agreed.

"I will shame you two in a minute." Thorin growled as he stalked over to the man behind the desk. "Our room keys." Thorin demanded, his glare moving from his mischievous nephews to the man behind the desk. He seemed to shrink under Thorin's eyes but began tapping away on the computer. After a moment, he presented them each with a key and the four set off for their rooms.

"We will be staying here a while." Fili whispered to Bilbo.

"But I didn't pack a bag." Bilbo was rightfully upset.

"We'll buy you anything you require." Thorin said over his shoulder.

"How long will we be staying?" Bilbo asked.

"A month?" Fili offered speculatively.

"Two?" Kili questioned.

"Six." Thorin answered.

"Six?!" Bilbo gasped.

"We'll take Bilbo back to his flat tomorrow to pack some things." Kili said.

"Yes, but for now, we are starving." Fili said.

"Well you two can order something to the room. Bilbo and I are going out for dinner." Thorin said.

"Actually, I was thinking along a different line for our date." Bilbo smiled up at the three sets of eyes on him.

"Date?" Fili and Kili purred in unison.

"Well then I shall leave the planning to you." Thorin flushed under his nephew's prying eyes.

"Thank you." Bilbo blushed and looked at his feet, embarrassed. When they got to their rooms they spent an hour or so settling in and, in Bilbo's case, making plans and buying clothes. When the time for the date came, Bilbo went to Thorin's room only to find Fili and Kili waiting outside the door. Their eyes fell on him and there were twin horrified gasps.

"What are you wearing?" They hissed.

"Pajamas." Bilbo frowned at them as he pushed by and into the room. Thorin walked over to welcome his guest but when his eyes fell on him he froze. Bilbo laughed softly at the frozen and impeccably dressed Thorin. "You appear to be overdressed." Bilbo giggled.

"And…ah…you appear to be-" Thorin coughed awkwardly. "-underdressed to say the least." Thorin said, at last overcoming his fright and turning around. "I shall go change." He said before taking his leave. During his absence, Bilbo answered the door and received the food he'd ordered. Thorin returned in pajamas of his own. His eyes landed on the food and le looked at Bilbo questioningly.

"Going out for a fancy dinner may be what you're used to but nothing will beat a calm night in." Bilbo smiled as he sat on the couch before the T.V. The room, rather more along the lines of an apartment, was the most expensive and highest quality room in the most expensive and highest quality hotel. This meant the food was the highest quality and the T.V. had every channel imaginable. So they settled down on the couch with good food and argued lightheartedly about what to watch. After a few hours, Thorin fell asleep, his head falling into Bilbo's lap. Bilbo smiled down at Thorin's sleeping face; his usual scowl gone, leaving only blank innocence. He carefully kissed the side of Thorin's stubbled cheek and his eyes fluttered open for a moment, landing on Bilbo's face with a kind of unmasked love. He looked at Bilbo like a cherished friend, and more, through Thorin's eyes, he saw someone he trusted, someone he loved, someone he needed. For once, Thorin's feelings were not masked by the glare or scowl he usually wore.

"Go back to sleep." Bilbo murmured as his hand began lacing through his soft black hair. It had been, for once, let out of its pony tail, his pajamas earning their own hairstyle.

"Mkay." Thorin mumbled as he cuddled down into Bilbo's lap with a sleepy huff.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit

When the pair woke, having slept together on the couch, they felt very awkward but both were secretly pleased with the outcome of their date. When interrogated on it by Kili and Fili they would allude to nothing more than a night in with T.V. and snacks. This frustrated the brothers who lived for Bilbo and Thorin's awkward but blossoming relationship. They wanted the details and, if they had any say, they were going to get them. So when they whisked Bilbo away to return him to his flat for his things, they pressed every tiny detail out of him after getting him into the car for the long trip to the boat that would take them across the water and from there they would take another car to his flat. When he, at last, arrived to pack his things he needed some help from the boys but soon enough the trio were off for their return trip.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit

Bilbo had asked for time to say his goodbyes while the brothers spoke to the driver. Really, he had no one who would notice his absence, he'd been planning on finding out more about Smaug. He'd arrived at the location of Smaug's 'operation' and was struck by how much smoke the building was producing. Bilbo frowned, it couldn't have been good for the environment but, as he began snooping, he decided to be on his guard. Any moment, he was sure, a guard would jump out and arrest him. Instead, after a while of gathering information, he was tapped gently on the shoulder. Spinning around his eyes landed on a tall thin man with cherry red hair that stuck up from his head in spikes as if on fire. His pointed ears added to the weirdness, but his yellow eyes, were what Bilbo found most disconcerting. "May I help you?" The man asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Oh no!" Bilbo said in a shrill voice.

"It's okay." Laughed the redhead looming over Bilbo in a rather intimidating fashion. "They're contacts." He blinked a few times, his smile never wavering.

"You must be Smaug." Bilbo said weakly.

"I prefer overlord but Smaug will do." He laughed again. Bilbo's eyes were scanning for any way out without dying being a major factor.

"Run back to your little mine Bilbo." Smaug's eyes suddenly seemed to smolder and he seemed to darken, smile and laughter gone. "Tell them of your findings, but know this: If you return, I will not again allow your adorable bumbling idiot act dissuade me from ending you and this sherade you have going with _my _mine." He snarled into Bilbo's face. In an instant, the psychopathic lightheartedness was back and he smiled and laughed once again. "Those idiots will be dealt with but you are simply too cute to let perish alongside them." Smaug began to pat Bilbo patronizingly on the head. "Be careful now Mr. Baggins." Smaug purred before guiding him gently to the exit. When they stopped Bilbo finally found his courage and rounded on the snake.

"Do not _dare_ threaten my friends." Bilbo growled, glaring up into Smaug's yellow eyes. They seemed frustrated and amused and enraged by Bilbo's deviance. "I am not someone to cross and you do _not_ want to see me upset. I will allow this-" Bilbo waved his hand at the building behind them. "-until it no longer suits me to have around. You threaten my people again and your entire world will come crashing around your ears." Bilbo snarled before turning to leave. Without another word, he was off, and said nothing on the ride back to Thorin's country.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit

When they finally arrived, Bilbo was taken to the hotel while the brothers decided to go out for a while. When Bilbo got to his room he was planning on unpacking and then talking to Thorin about his run in with Smaug. Only, Thorin was waiting for him right inside the door to his room. "Come in. Make yourself at home." Bilbo muttered sarcastically.

"You spoke to Smaug?" Thorin stood from his perch to glare down at Bilbo.

"I did." Bilbo said casually.

"And what, pray tell, did the two of you _chat _over?" Thorin was seething. Bilbo told every detail of his story from the lie he'd told Fili and Kili about goodbyes to his return to the hotel.

"And I am quite offended by the accusation in your voice." Bilbo added when his story was concluded. Thorin's rage seemed to dissipate and he returned to his seat.

"I did not wish to offend you." He said trying to sound softer.

"I should have told you sooner." Bilbo shrugged as he began unpacking his things.

"Bilbo, you must understand, I can trust absolutely no one. Not even Fili or Kili." He said, a touch of sadness in his voice.

"Why not?" Bilbo asked, his hands stilling as he donned a confused expression.

"Everyone is after my money and my assets." Thorin hung his head.

"Well you believe me when I say this now Thorin." Bilbo said sharply, as if scolding a child. "I am not after anything but your happiness." Bilbo smiled softly. "And if the money's all that trouble, then why would I want it?" He laughed softly. Thorin seemed to have a heavy load taken off his shoulders at Bilbo's reassuring words.

"Thank you." Thorin smiled in relief. "Smaug, he is unlike you. He is unlike most, in that he desires money but not for its purpose. He has amassed unimaginable wealth and yet never spends it. And he is cruel and ruthless in his need to increase his wealth. He pins the most loyal against each other." Thorin said as he handed Bilbo the remote. Bilbo frowned at it for a moment before Thorin rescinded the offer, turning on the T.V. himself. It revealed video of a black and while Bilbo having a conversation with Smaug who appeared to be having the best of times, laughing and smiling away.

"It's less frightening in black and white." Bilbo commented as he sat next to Thorin on the bed, leaning his head on Thorin's shoulder.

"Please do not attempt to sneak in or steal information from him anymore." Thorin said. "I don't know what I'd do if he did anything to you." Thorin said darkly.

"Well then you shan't find out." Bilbo smiled as he laced his arms around Thorin's waist. Thorin's mood seemed to lift at Bilbo's advances and he leaned in for a kiss but just before their lips met, Kili and Fili walked in shouting for Bilbo until their eyes landed on the couple. Their eyes went wide and they froze, seeming frightened.

"Have you no manners?" Thorin shouted, rising angrily. "Did no one teach you to knock?"

"Well we figured, if you'd be doing that it'd be in your room uncle." Fili said sheepishly.

"Gosh, if we'd known, we would have knocked, rung a bell, shouted, and then maybe you'd give us some warning." Kili laughed.

"What do you want?" Thorin snarled, not amused by Kili's teasing.

"We wanted to talk to Bilbo, the lobby said he had mail." Kili shrugged, holding out a letter addressed to Bilbo.

"Thank you." Bilbo said taking it and returning to his seat so as not to be in the way if Thorin decided to chase the boys out. It was ardressed to him in gold ink but the letters were a bit jaggedly scribbled. He tore it open and found a small piece of paper with a few words on it.

_Come back soon my little sneak._

_Love Smaug_

Bilbo gasped and dropped it on the floor. Thorin turned to him, worry evident on his face. He picked up the discarded paper and read it, his face turning red. Bilbo pushed his shaking hand into Thorin's. "I'm frightened." Bilbo whispered softly.

"What's wrong?" Fili asked urgently.

"Smaug is playing his hand." Thorin growled. "Leave me now." He ordered, his head hung deep in thought.

"What's going on Thorin? What have I been caught in the middle of?" Bilbo asked, still a bit shaky.

"This mountain is mine, but he has slowly been buying me out. I am here to organize my wealth and to finalize a deal returning my mountain legally to me." Thorin said as he dropped the paper in the trash and sat down once more.

"Well then I shall do all I can to help you get your mountain back." Bilbo said smiling weakly as he sat next to Thorin.

"When you were first hired, I was sure you were going to be a burden and yet, here you are. Making me a better person, day by day, Bilbo, you've made me fall in love with you." Thorin said softly.

"Well then I guess I did my job well." Bilbo laughed.

"I love you Bilbo and I need you to understand, that is the reason I must ask you to return. Go home, stay far away from me and out of danger." Thorin implored.

"I'll promise you this: I shall not leave your side until there is no danger left. Until then, I am here for you, with you, beside you." Bilbo declared. Thorin's head drooped and his shoulders sagged.

"If you have any further contact with him, tell me immediately." Thorin said at last before he stood and headed to the door.

"Thorin?" Bilbo called, suddenly looking very small and scared. The man in question looked over his shoulder at him. "Could you stay a while longer?" Bilbo asked nervously. Thorin sighed and walked over to Bilbo.

"I have work to do." He whispered softly before kissing the top of Bilbo's head. "But I shall send Kili and Fili to look after you." And with that, he was gone. Bilbo waited until the brothers arrived, demanding information before breaking down. He was a mess and through his frightened tears he told them everything.

"That sounds horrible." Fili said as he put his arm around Bilbo's shoulders.

"Simply terrifying." Kili nodded and did the same from the other side. Bilbo's tears had subsided and he just let them hold him, leaning his head against Fili. They stayed like that for a while until Fili turned on the T.V. and Kili began babbling about things. They took turns cuddling Bilbo until Thorin finally came back. It was nearly 2am and he was exhausted. He said nothing as he came into the room, shooting Kili a glare as he was the one who was holding Bilbo at the time and grabbed Bilbo by the hand, dragging him to the bed and flopping down face first, dragging Bilbo down with him. The brothers let themselves out without a word, much as Thorin had entered. Bilbo sighed in relief as he cuddled closer to Thorin who flung his arm protectively over the smaller man.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit

When morning came, Bilbo woke with a wide yawn and a stretch before realizing Thorin was gone. He hurried out of bed, only to find Thorin sitting in front of the T.V. eating pancakes. Bilbo sighed and flopped down next to the munching man. "I thought you'd left me." Bilbo said.

"Should I be offended?" Thorin grumbled sourly.

"No. I'm just a bit nervous. I do feel much better today though." Bilbo smiled warmly before his stomach growled loudly. Thorin's sour mood seemed to lighten and he pushed the room service menu into Bilbo's hands before picking up the phone. "Oh it all sounds so good." Bilbo murmured. "Can I have eggs..and bacon? Or maybe pancakes…and sausage? Oh but there's French toast. And hash browns would be good…" Bilbo muttered indecisively. Thorin smiled softly at the hungry little man.

"Hello, yes. I'd like to order some food. Send it to my room actually. Yes, on my tab. Eggs, bacon, pancakes, sausage, French toast, and hash browns. Yes all of it." Thorin said into the phone before hanging up.

"I can't possibly eat all that food." Bilbo said apologetically.

"Well whatever you don't eat, Kili and Fili can have." Thorin smiled softly as he stood. "I'll go get them. Be dressed and in my room by the time the food arrives." Thorin said before leaving the room. Bilbo smiled at his back, his clothes were wrinkled from being slept in and his hair was a mess. If anyone didn't know better, they may have thought he spent the night for another reason. Bilbo wasted no time in getting dressed and hurrying over to Thorin's room where he was still in the process of changing into his impeccable suit, replacing the wrinkled one from the day prior. Soon enough the food arrived and the brothers followed in shortly. The trio ate and talked and Thorin sat a short distance off watching T.V. in silence. When the meal ended the trio joined Thorin in front of the T.V. Bilbo was between Kili and his uncle until Thorin suddenly and without warning grabbed him by the waist and yanked him onto his lap. Bilbo yelped in surprise and Kili tried to frown at his uncle through his laughter.

"Frightening poor little Bilbo?" Kili scolded once he'd manage to overcome his laughter.

"How cruel!" Fili laughed.

"Hush you two." Thorin growled although it lacked a bite indicating he wasn't really angry with them. When their laughter finally died down once more, and they stopped openly staring at Thorin who had Bilbo seated on his lap, He scooted over so he was sitting next to Kili before pushing Bilbo off his lap and into his now vacated seat.

"Jealous?" Whispered Bilbo with a teasing smile.

"No." Thorin frowned at him before turning to Kili. "I want you and your brother to do some work for me today." Thorin said looking between the brothers who eyes him suspiciously.

"What kind of work?" Fili asked skeptically.

"Meetings and managing the mine. The same thing I did yesterday." Thorin said casually.

"Oh sure." Fili nodded, seeming to calm. His brother nodded with a smirk.

"Want some alone time with little Bilbo?" Kili purred as he shoulder his uncle suggestively.

"Get your head out of the gutter." Bilbo laughed, looking across Thorin as Kili.

"Actually, yes. We're going to have a romantic day long date together." Thorin said blushing. The brothers squealed in excitement.

"As long as it stays PG." Bilbo interrupted their high pitched shouting, earning disappointed aw's.

"Certainly." Thorin said as if it were obvious.

"What do you have planned?" Fili asked conspiratorially.

"Well it starts out none of your business and ends the same way." Bilbo smirked, saving Thorin a lecture. After that the brothers set off and Bilbo looked at Thorin expectantly. "Where do we start?" Bilbo asked.

"We started with a breakfast for four, and now we're off." Thorin said as he rose, pulling Bilbo up with him. He pulled Bilbo off to a car that was waiting patiently for them outside, without a word the driver set off, seeming to have been given prior instructions.

"Okay Thorin, tell me where we're going." Bilbo demanded. Thorin chuckled and put his arm gently around the smaller man.

"Then there would be no surprise." He whispered as the car pulled to a stop. The couple got out and Thorin pulled Bilbo along into a long tunnel before it opened up into a large room where lots of people in top hats were sitting. "This,-" Thorin waved his empty hand in a broad stroke. "-Is my mine." He watched Bilbo for his reaction. The construction workers stopped what they were doing and looked up at the couple, eyeing them suspiciously. Bilbo smiled as he approached one of them, leaving Thorin behind in confusion.

"Hi." Bilbo smiled broadly to a contractor in a bright colored outfit. "I'm Bilbo." He stuck out his hand and was slowly greeted with a dirty one.

"Ben." The man said awkwardly shaking Bilbo's hand.

"He thinks it's his mine but everyone knows, a work doesn't belong to its owner but to the person, or in this case, the people who make it worth owning." Bilbo said.

"T-thank you." Ben said oddly surprised. His eyes widened in fear as Thorin approached, glaring at the worker over Bilbo's shoulder.

"Ready to continue the tour?" Thorin asked, eyes not leaving Ben.

"Do you know Ben?" Bilbo asked, not fazed by Thorin's death glare that was locked onto the construction worker.

"Can't say that I do." Thorin growled tensely.

"Well, now you do." Bilbo smiled between the two. "Thorin, Ben. Ben, Thorin."

"Pleasure." Thorin grumbled sarcastically.

"Likewise." Ben muttered.

"I must admit Thorin, I'm disappointed in you." Bilbo hissed, making Thorin blink away his glare into more confusion. "I think that if you want to get to know a person, see how he treats those who work for him rather than those he considers his equals." Bilbo said frowning at Thorin who flushed. "I understand that you treated me much the same way but I thought you'd be better than that now." Bilbo huffed unhappily. Thorin hung his head like a reprimanded dog before pulling Bilbo over away from prying ears.

"I'm sorry." Thorin whispered. Bilbo rolled his eyes dramatically. "Bilbo, please." Thorin huffed. "I got a bit jealous. It is known to happen but I am usually much better than this. I suppose I just don't like all the attention you were giving him when this was supposed to be our date." Thorin said with the slightest pout. Bilbo had to keep from laughing.

"I think Ben deserves an apology." Bilbo said raising his eyebrows expectantly at Thorin who nodded and approached the stunned looking Ben.

"I'm sorry." Thorin muttered. "I'm just a jealous boyfriend. I hope you understand." Thorin whispered. Ben's eyes twinkled and he nodded in understanding.

"Everyone for drinks later?" Thorin called loudly and everyone cheered and shouted his name laughing. The couple continued their tour with no more drama and it was lunch time before they knew it. Thorin took Bilbo to his favorite restaurant, and probably the most expensive one in the country but before they could be seated Thorin apologized and hurried to the bathroom. Bilbo approached the podium laughing softly at the look of shame and embarrassment that had covered Thorin's face when he exclaimed his need to use the restroom. It was as if he felt the need to apologize for not having better control of his bladder.

"Two for Thorin?" Bilbo asked as he looked at the man behind the podium. He snorted disgustedly at Bilbo and ignored him. "Um-Thorin and I are supposed to have a reservation." Bilbo tried again, his ears turning red. This time he didn't even get a disgusted glare and disapproving snort. He was being ignored. Was it the clothes he was wearing? They were patched in a few places but still wearable. Was it his height? Or maybe his hair? Perhaps the way he'd asked. "Are you going to seat me?" Bilbo asked the man.

"You couldn't afford a water." The man sneered. Bilbo was taken aback. He'd met rich snobs before but this was like a cheesy movie. Was he back in the 80's? Just as he was looking around for Molly Ringwald, Thorin returned, frowning at him.

"Didn't you get us our table?" Thorin asked.

"He said he wouldn't seat me because I couldn't afford water." Bilbo said feeling hopeless. Did he really depend on Thorin that much? Bilbo felt like he should do something, he'd been such a girl all day. "Look here!" Bilbo growled at the man. "I'm tired and I want a water and, because you're so adamant about me being so poor, why don't you just get me one yourself?" Bilbo shouted at the man. His eyes widened at the small man and his mouth hung open. Bilbo knew Thorin was standing over his shoulder being big and threatening, but he felt a little more manly after his little outburst. They were seated shortly.

"That was interesting." Thorin said when they were seated.

"Look Thorin, I'm not rich like you and I don't care if I don't look the part but I'm not going to change myself to date you. I like how I dress and I like how I keep my hair. So if other rich people don't like me then-" He didn't get to finish because Thorin cut him off.

"Then they can shove it up their ass." Thorin said. "There are two people in the world competing to be the richest. Smaug and myself. That's the world Bilbo. So I should be all you care about." Thorin said.

"I care about a lot but money's not one of them." Bilbo said. He was well off and that was partly because he was frugal. Thorin on the other hand, seemed to be made of money.

"That's not what I meant." Thorin huffed in frustration. "Somehow, when I'm with you, my words fail me. I try to say things and yet only succeed in making myself seem a fool. You're my choice distraction and I would give up all the money in the world for you." Thorin said. "This…thing…this battle I've been having with Smaug, it will be costly and I hope desperately it does not cost me you." Thorin said.

"How would it cost me?" Bilbo asked.

"Nothing is beneath him and if he gets word of our relationship he will not hesitate to use it against me." Thorin said.

"He already knows." Bilbo said.

"I know." Thorin said, his mood darkening further.

"But he hasn't used it yet." Bilbo frowned in confusion and concern.

"Yes Bilbo, he has." Thorin sighed.

"How?" Bilbo's eyes were wide.

"He upset you yesterday. That upset me and threw me off my game. That is the reason I had Fili and Kili fill in for me today." Thorin sighed.

"So why not send me back?" Bilbo asked carefully.

"No one can make you do something you do not wish to do." Thorin smiled softly. Bilbo laughed.

"I will be working long hours and will have no time or energy to properly court you in the coming months. I do not however, want you to resume your job, I will have Fili do that. Kili will look after you. They may trade on occasion but please be patient with me." Thorin seemed sad and scared.

"If you ask me to wait for you I will." Bilbo murmured.

"It would be unfair of me to ask that of you. I do not wish to be selfish with you." Thorin said.

"Be selfish." Bilbo smiled and Thorin eyes him.

"Wait for me?" Thorin choked the words out.

"I promise." Bilbo grinned. Thorin's mood seemed to lighten and their date continued smoothly, the rest of the day being filled with sightseeing and then a picnic dinner watching the sun do down and then laying out under the stars before heading back to the hotel.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit

Bilbo had his head in Thorin's lap, trying desperately not to fall asleep on the way back to the hotel. Their date had gone amazingly but now the couple were tired out. "Thorin?" Bilbo muttered. Thorin hummed in response. "If this is your country, why don't you have a house here?" Bilbo asked.

"I travel so much I find hotels easier. And one of my cousins owns the chain of hotels that I stay in all over the world so I get a family discount." Thorin smiled. "I get room service and maids while not being tied down to one place and having to worry about it." Thorin said.

"It's a house not a marriage." Bilbo teased laughing.

"Would you want one?" Thorin asked, looking down at the man who was half asleep and using his lap as a pillow.

"A marriage or a house?" Bilbo laughed.

"Either." Thorin shrugged. It seemed to be a weird and a bit awkward for him to do, as if he didn't do it often.

"Yes." Bilbo smiled.

"Kids?" Thorin asked.

"Maybe one. It's not like we don't have Kili and Fili to look after." Bilbo laughed. "Adopted."

"You want to settle down." Thorin smiled. "Live the dream."

"Well it's not like I'm the only one with that dream." Bilbo laughed.

"It's my dream too. One day." Thorin smiled as he kissed the top of Bilbo's head.

"Do you think we're moving too fast?" Bilbo asked.

"What?" Thorin asked anxiously.

"We've slept together and kissed and you whisked me away but we don't really know each other.

"I'm the oldest of my brothers and sisters and have a very large family. I'm very rich and look after my nephews Fili and Kili. I own a mine and am competing with a man named Smaug. I like classical music and the smell of dirt and coffee. My favorite color is navy blue and I have a particular affinity for oak trees." Thorin said. Bilbo laughed.

"Okay let's see, I'm surprising to say, well off when it comes to money. I own a flat and don't keep jobs very well. I like pop music and my favorite color is brown." Bilbo said.

"What about your family?" Thorin asked.

"Well my family has a lot of branches off it." Bilbo smiled.

"So now that we know each other, can we pick things up?" Thorin asked.

"I suppose so." Bilbo laughed.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit

The next few months went by slowly; Thorin would leave before Bilbo even woke up and get home late. He'd fall into bed exhausted and Bilbo would take off his shoes and shirt without waking him. Bilbo and Kili were running out of things to do by the time the deals were all done being made and even with the occasional trade off, Fili didn't have many things left to do that Bilbo hadn't done over the long time. When at last the papers were official and the deals were finalized, the mine was legally given to Thorin and he took his nephews, Bilbo, the rest of his closest family, and all the people who worked at the mine out for drinks. Bilbo didn't get a word in to Thorin between the clog of people who pushed and throbbed towards the man who was officially the richest person in the world. That night, when the four got back to the hotel, Kili, Fili, and their uncle were drunk and Bilbo had to give them occasional direction to their rooms. Thorin's hair was a mess and his nephews were no better. His clothes were askew and his breath smelled horrid. When Bilbo got him to their room, Bilbo had moved into Thorin's room after the first month, Thorin's hand landed on Bilbo's but. And it wasn't an accident. "Meeer Bllllbur." Thorin slurred.

"Get off me Thorin." Bilbo huffed and pushed Thorin's hand away. Advances like this would only be accepted by Bilbo when not made under the influence of alcohol.

"Srrrrrry." Thorin mumbled as he shuffled towards the bedroom. "I dint put attention ta youuu alllll night." Thorin said.

"That's right. You didn't." Bilbo said. "But it's okay. I've waited this long, one last night isn't going to break me." Bilbo was ore trying to reassure himself that the drunk man.

"Come tur beddd?" Thorin held his hand out to Bilbo who shook his head no.

"I'll take the couch tonight." Bilbo said.

"Looooove youuuu." Thorin called after he finally made it to the bedroom.

"Yeah." Bilbo muttered.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit

In the morning, Thorin and his nephews were feeling the consequence. Thorin however, was not letting his ailments deter him. He was sure Smaug had done something with the little Bilbo. When Thorin had woke in the morning the smaller man was gone, no note or any trace. His things and all that could be traced to him were gone with him. After two cups of coffee and an hour or so with his head on the toilet seat, Thorin had set off to find him. The first place he checked was Smaug's lair, only to find nothing. Next, he checked the mine, any other hotels in the area, and he contacted all his family, increasing his fruitless search. When at last he decided to fly to Bilbo's home he was sure he'd gone mad with worry. Thorin wasted no time getting there, only to find Bilbo at home with another man. He was about Kili's age and was a little bit smaller than Bilbo. Thorin flew into a rage, smashing Bilbo's things and declaring Bilbo to be evil. When he'd arrived back at the airport, he knew Bilbo'd followed him. He might have stopped if Bilbo hadn't brought along the other man. Bilbo, much to his distress, followed him onto the plane.

"Thorin please let me explain." Bilbo shouted.

"Explain what?" Thorin shouted back.

"What you're upset about." Bilbo was trying to calm down but he couldn't.

"I'm upset because you're a backstabbing lier." Thorin snarled. "Now get off my plane."

"No Thorin!" Bilbo shrieked as he planted himself firmly in front of the larger man.

"Back. Off." Thorin snarled viciously.

"Frodo is my nephew. My sister died." As Bilbo said the words he seemed to sag.

"As if I would believe that." Thorin sneered.

"Relationships are built on trust Thorin, but I see you have never trusted me. I'm sorry if you think I hurt you but you are wrong to jump so willingly to conclusions." Bilbo said seeming defeated. He turned and left the plane, Frodo following him.

About a week went by, Bilbo spent it adjusting to his new role as father for the young man. Thorin spent the time brooding and becoming ever more unpleasant. When Kili finally got a moment to speak to him in private, he asked Thorin what had happened. Thorin said he'd caught Bilbo with another man named Frodo. Kili sighed seeming disappointed in Thorin before fishing out a file from his pack and presenting it to Thorin. It had the results of a background check on Bilbo, it was preformed when they were first looking into hiring him. With it was a list of relatives. On it was Frodo's name, Bilbo's sister's son. Thorin wanted to scream. It had seemed like such a made up excuse at the time but now, in hindsight, he knew it was real. Thorin felt a tear on his cheek and he whipped it away angrily before pulling open a drawer and producing two velvet boxes. One was navy blue and the other was a soft brown. "I was going to propose." Thorin murmured.

"Go to him." Kili said, eyeing the boxes.

"He hates me." Thorin said harshly smacking them off his desk along with most of the other things on it. "I hate me."

"Go be romantic." Kili said frowning at his uncle.

"I'm not good at romance. That was Bilbo." Thorin huffed as he cradled his head in his hands.

"Well be good at it today. Do it for him uncle." Kili said.

"Ready my plane." He said softly as he slowly picked up the velvet boxes from among the things that had fallen to the floor.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit

When he found the flat he was informed that Bilbo had moved to a house and his courage had failed him. He wanted to go back but he forged ahead, on to Bilbo's new place. Frodo was outside talking to some others that looked his age. His eyes widened when they landed on Thorin and he shouted Bilbo's name. "What?" Bilbo asked sharply as he hurried outside, he hated being shouted at. Thorin stepped from his car, his knees feeling like jelly and he wanted to go back.

"Bilbo." Thorin greeted, his voice not much above a whisper.

"Thorin." Bilbo said tensely. "Frodo, why don't you and your friends go out for a while." Bilbo said, eyes not leaving Thorin.

"Yes uncle." Frodo said before him and the boy's he'd been talking to set off.

"Do you want to come inside or are you just here to yell at me again?" Bilbo asked and Thorin winced.

"I'd like to come inside." Thorin said before following Bilbo into the small house. They sat down in the living room, suffering a long silence before Thorin finally spoke. His mouth felt dry and his tongue, too large for his mouth.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"You should be." Bilbo frowned.

"Please Bilbo-" Thorin could not bring himself to ask for forgiveness. It would not be fair to Bilbo. Not after all he'd done to him.

"Thorin, I'd like to think I know you rather well. And I know you won't ask me to forgive you because you haven't forgiven yourself." Bilbo said. Thorin hung his head. "I did, however, hope you'd have visited me sooner." Bilbo smiled softly. "I'm mad at you Thorin but I forgave you."

"I'm mad at me too." Thorin said finally meeting Bilbo's eyes. How could someone be so loving and ever patient?

"That day…I was going to take you out for another day long date." Thorin said as he felt the boxes in his pocket become suddenly very heavy. "I was going to propose." Thorin confessed. Bilbo seemed surprised and a bit pleased. "At sunset."

"Sounds romantic." Bilbo smiled. He knew Thorin had a hard time with romance but it made him happy that he tried so hard. Thorin produced the boxes and slipped his own on from the blue velvet box.

"I understand if you don't want to see me anymore." Thorin said, eyes staring sadly at the brown velvet.

"Thorin you idiot." Bilbo smiled. "We can see each other again but maybe wait a while to propose." Bilbo smiled. Thorin nodded and put the brown box back in his pocket.

"How long do I wait?" Thorin asked.

"Until you think it's a good time." Bilbo smiled. "And I want romance. Sunset and doves and hearts." Bilbo joked. Thorin smiled softly.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit

They had been dating for four years after their little speed bump with Frodo and, much to Kili and Fili, the brown velvet box fell to the back of their minds. Frodo became great friends with Fili and Kili who in turn became great friends with Frodo's other friends. They were young and caused chaos and wreaked havoc, leaving Thorin and Bilbo as cleanup crew. Thorin bought a mansion near Bilbo's small house where he stayed with Fili, Kili, Bilbo and Frodo. Bilbo sold his own small house when Thorin bought them a second home close to the mine. Their second home was more of a castle and they spent winters there. Frodo and the brothers had done everything they could think of to get the two engaged but they seemed to be oblivious to their struggles.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit

Thorin had said nothing to anyone about proposing, he wanted it to be a surprise. It was spring, and the world seemed to be inviting new life so Thorin figured it was a good time to start a new life with Bilbo. He bought doves and hired a pilot to make hearts in the sky at sunset. The day seemed to drag on forever until it was finally coming up to sunset. Thorin pulled Bilbo into the backyard and Bilbo laughed at the scene. The moment they stepped out the doors, doves were sent flying, looking like little white stars on the slowly darkening sky. The ground was littered with rose petals and there was a little plane drawing hearts in the sky. Thorin got down on one knee and pulled out the box asking Bilbo to marry him. He flipped it open to reveal a ring that matched his. Bilbo laughed and held his hand out nodding eagerly. Thorin's hands were shaking as he slipped the ring onto Bilbo'd finger.

"Took you long enough!" Frodo called from inside the house. The brothers were dancing excitedly behind him. Bilbo smiled as Thorin gathered him into his arms and kissed him.

"It's getting there that's the romantic part." Bilbo called back to the boys inside. "There and back again." He nodded before Thorin resumed kissing him.


End file.
